Static Shock Meets the Xmen
by Phantom Thief of the Stars
Summary: When Magneto kidnaps all of the meta-humans in Dakota, including Richie, Static must go to the X-men for help in oorder to save his friend.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Gone

"Where could all of them have gone Virg?" Richie asked me as we patrolled the city. "It's like they all just vanished into thin air."

I wanted the answer to that question myself. I had no idea where all of the bang-babies had disappeared to. The only ones left were Richie, Adam, and I. The rest were just... Gone.

The first to disappear had been Hotstreak, followed by Ebon and the rest of the meta-breed. One by one the bang-babies had vanished until only the three of us were left.

"I don't know Rich," I told him, "I wish I knew though."

"So eager to see your little friends?" a voice from behind us said, "That can be arranged."

Rich and I turned to see a man in blue and red armor, a cape, and a helmet. He was floating in mid-air behind us.

"Are you the one thats been kidnapping bang-babies?" I asked as we turned to face him. I was glad that Adam wasn't here, if this guy got us, someone needed to defend Dakota.

"I am," he said, "but I didn't kidnap them. I simply made them an offer that they couldn't refuse."

"Who are you exactly?" Richie asked the figure.

"I am Magneto," the man said, "and I have come to offer you two a place at my side."

"Not a chance," I said, " Now, give us the others."

"Why is it," Magneto said, "That you kids can't work with others. You replied in the same way everyone else did. But I won't take no for an answer."

He gestured and Richie shot forward.

"Whoa!" Richie shouted, "Static, help! I can't stop!"

I shot out an electrical current, wrapping it around Richie. I managed to stop him, but I couldn't pull him back. This guy was no pushover. I shot more electricity, this time at Magneto. He dodged it and the next thing I knew I was covered in slime. I shorted out and fell, Richie flying toward Magneto.

I hit the ground, and just before I lost consciousness, I saw the Magneto flying off, Richie and a the man who must have slimed me in tow.

I came to in a familiar apartment. I tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a hand, whose arm was stretched across the room. The hand was attached to a tall, lanky, young black man, whose face was plastered all over the city.

"You okay Virg?" asked my sisters boyfriend Adam AKA Rubber-band Man, "You shouldn't try to sit up, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell."

"Fell?" I tried to remember what happened and it all came flooding back, "Adam, where's Richie?" the older hero didn't reply. "Where is he Adam?"

"Virgil," Adam said, "I'm sorry, by the time I got there, you were unconscious and the guys who had attacked the two of you were gone, and so was Richie."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Richie's gone?"

"Yes, Virgil," Adam said, "Richie's gone."


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Help

Getting Help

I sat there, trying to process the information I had been given. My best friend had been taken by Magneto, and I hadn't been able to save him.

Suddenly I stiffened. Magneto... the name sounded familiar. I thought for a moment, and then it came to me. Magneto was the enemy of the X-men! Maybe if I went to them...

"Adam," I said, "Can you watch over the city for a while? I think I know who can help me save Richie."

"Who?" Adam asked me.

"The man who took Richie said his name was Magneto," I said.

"You mean, Magneto, like the man who fights the X-men Magneto?" Adam sounded incredulous.

"I think so," I said, "It explians why he could pull Richie towards him without touching him, as Gear, Rich wears a lot of metal. Not only that, but it also explains why he had to short me out to stop me, electricity and magnetism go hand-in-hand."

"You think that the X-men will help you save everyone?" Adam asked.

"I don't know if they will or not," I said, "But it's our best bet, and it may be the only way to save Richie." I saw my flying disc resting against the wall. I sent a charge at it and jumped on, "I'll be back Adam. Watch over the city for me."

I flew out the window, heading for the nearest power plant to charge up. As soon as I finished that, I was on my way to Bayville, where the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children was located. When I arrived, I saw Scott Summers walking out of the high school. It was a split second decision, but I grabbed him with my power and hauled him to the top of the school.

The minute I set him down he rounded on me and his hand went to his sunglasses.

"What do you want?" he asked me, his voice low and threatening.

"Chill, laser eyes," I said, "I just needed to talk to you. And I can't exactly do that in public wearing this."

His body relaxed as he took in my appearance. He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"I need your help," I said, "Your buddy Magneto has kidnapped my friend Richie."

"What!" he asked me, "But why? And when?"

"I'll explain, but I don't want to go through it wore than once," I said, "I was wondering if you would take me to the rest of the X-men."

He looked at me again, "Do you have any normal clothes?" he asked and I nodded. "Get changed, then meet me at my car, I'll take you to the Professor."

As soon as I was changed, I walked out to Scott's car. He was leaning against it, and looked up as I walked over. He climbed into the car and gestured for me to do the same.

"So whats your name?" he asked me, as he drove "I'm Scott Summers, in case you didn't know."

"I'm Virgil," I said, "Virgil Hawkins."

"Virgil, huh," he said, "And what was that outfit earlier?"

"My hero outfit," I said, "As a hero I'm known as Static Shock."

"I see," he said, as he drove through a large gate into a spacious yard. "Well here we are," he said, getting out of the car, "I'll take you to the Professor."

We walked through the doors and a girl looked up as we did.

"Who's this Scott?" she asked.

"This is Virgil Hawkins," Scott said, "He's here to see the Professor."

"I see," she said, "Hi Virgil, I'm Jean Grey."

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding my hand out to her. She shook it and started walking with us to see the Professor.

The two of them walked down the hall chatting, and I followed silently looking around at the mansion itself. I wondered if Richie and I would ever have anything like this. At the thought of Richie the elation that I had originally felt at finding the X-men dwindled. I didn't even know if they would help me, and I was happy. I had failed Richie, and I was enjoying myself. My train of thought was interrupted when Scott opened a door in front of me.

"Professor," he said, "there's someone here that need to talk to you."

I looked up to see a man in a wheel chair sitting across the room reading. He looked up at Scott's voice, and gestured for us to come in setting down his book.

"Come in, come in," he said, and looked at me, "And who is this?"

"Excuse me sir," I said, "I'm Virgil Hawkins and I need your help. You see, my friend Richie, as well as a bunch of other people from my city, they were kidnapped. And Magneto admitted to kidnapping them all when he grabbed Richie."

"I see," the Professor said, "Are any of the ones he kidnapped mutants?"

"Not in the way you're thinking," I said. "It's probably best if I start from the beginning, but I don't want to go through all of it more than once. Is there anyone else you want to hear it?"

"Wait a moment," he said, and after about five minutes the door opened and a man walked in.

"What do you want Chuck," he said.

"Ah, Logan," the Professor said, "Thank you for coming. This is Virgil Hawkins, the young man who requested our help. He was about to tell us his story. Now Virgil, please continue."

"It all started about a year ago," I started, "A boy named Francis, one of the gang leaders in the area, was always beating me up. One day I was saved by Wade, another of the gang leaders. Later that day, Wade called me and told me to meet him at a warehouse by the river. When I got there he said he wanted to protect me. He said that Francis would stop messing with me if I joined his gang. I was to scared and didn't tell him no clearly."

I fixed them all with a stare. "Before you say anything, I would never join a gang. My mom was killed by gang fire years ago."

Scott placed his hand on my shoulder. "We know man. I haven't even known you that long, and I know you wouldn't join a gang."

"Thanks Scott," I said, "Anyway, the next day, Richie freaked out about it, saying that Wade would want favors, and boy was he right. Wade called me the next day, and told me to meet him at the docks. He said, 'We're taking care of your problem tonight.' I went to the docks to tell Wade I wanted out, but when I got there, he handed me a gun. As soon as he was out of sight, I threw the gun into the water. I heard gunshots and ran to see what was happening. The next thing I knew, there was an explosion. The air was filled with this purple gas, and I climbed over a fence before passing out."

"I see," the Professor said, "And what happened after that?"

"I woke up the next morning at home, I still don't know how I got there though. I tried to get out of bed, and was attacked by my blankets. When I finally made it to the bathroom, the lights turned on before I touched them, and when I held onto my Dad's razor, it turned on even though it wasn't plugged in," I said. "Somehow, the gas had given me special powers, and I wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"The people that Magneto kidnapped were all affected by the big-bang," I said, "Thats what the explosion was labeled afterwards. Every single one of them, Hotstreak, Ebon, Talon, Ferret, Puff, Shiv, Gear, along with others, were affected by the big-bang. The only ones he hasn't gotten his hands on are me and Rubber-band Man."

"Were all of them at the big-bang?" Logan asked.

"No, not all," I said, "But Gear, he's really my friend Richie, got his powers from the fumes coming off of me. This was strong gas. Anyway, earlier today, Rich and I were on patrol, and Magneto showed up. He kidnapped Richie and when I grabbed Richie with my electricity, he had one of his cronies slime me, and I shorted out. I fell and hit my head, and by the time I came to, I was with Rubber-band Man, and Richie was gone."

"Just from the fumes?" Jean asked, "What was this stuff?"

"We don't really know," I said, "but there are scientists working on a cure right now."

"What's on your mind?" the Professor asked me, "You seem worried."

"I feel responsible, that's all," I said, "After all, I'm the one who dragged Rich into this, and now I let him get kidnapped from right beside me. I couldn't even help him. Some hero I am."

"Listen Virgil," Scott said, "We all make mistakes, and Magneto is better and more experienced than you. You didn't let him down, you came to us, you went for help when you realized you couldn't do it yourself. We'll get him back."

"Scott's right," Jean said, "We'll save your friend. Now, it's late, and you've had a full day. Let's find you a place to rest."

"But..." I was about to protest when the Professor interrupted.

"Jean's right," he said, "You need rest, and I need time to see if I can find your friends. Now Jean will give you a room and you should sleep."

Jean did just that. As I laid there in bed, I wondered where Richie was, and what he was doing. After a bit, I fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Down to One and Relocated

Down to One and Relocated

I woke up slowly, hearing voices arguing above me.

"The Professor told us not to wake him," said one. The voice was light and clearly feminine.

"But, he needs to talk to him," the other argued. This was was lower, and a little rough, but still female.

"Rogue, he just lost his best friend," the first voice said, "Let him rest."

"Too late," I groaned, opening my eyes. Above me were two girls. One had light brown hair that was pulled into a pony-tail, and the other was pale with dark brown hair that had a single white streak in it.

"You're awake!" exclaimed the first one, "How're you feeling?"

"Tired," I said, sitting up. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling the bump from yesterday. "I'm Virgil Hawkins," I told them, "And you are?"

"Oh!" the first one said, "I'm Kitty Pryde. And this is Rogue. The Professor wanted to speak to you."

"Okay," I said, getting out of bed. I was wearing pajamas Scott had found for me, and the girls left so I could change. I pulled on the clothes sitting on the bed. My yellow, long-sleeved shirt and jeans were gone. I had been given a white wife-beater that was a little big and a pair of khaki shorts. As soon as I stepped out, the girls led me to what looked like a rec room.

"Ah," I saw the Professor waiting with what I guessed were the rest of the X-men. "Virgil, welcome. These are the rest of my students. Everyone, this is Virgil Hawkins. He'll be staying with us for a while..."

"Wait a minute," I told him, "What are you talking about? I need to get back home. My pops is going to be freaking out, and the only thing that's keeping Dakota safe is Rubber-Band Man. I can't stay."

"Be that as it may, Virgil," the Professor said, "If Magneto is targeting these 'bang-babies' as you call them, then you will be in danger if you return. I insist that you stay with us until this is resolved."

"But what about Rubber-Band Man?" I asked, "He's going to need my help if Magneto comes back. He already got my best friend Prof, and I'm not letting him take Adam too." I moved to leave, only to have my exit cut off by Logan.

"You got a death wish Bub?" he asked, "Magneto would tear you to shreds."

"I don't care," I told him, "Adam is my friend, and I won't leave him alone with that guy on the loose around Dakota."

"You'll stay here," he said, as metal claws came from his knuckles. It figured that it would be Wolverine. I reached out and grabbed his claw, sending a charge through it. He stumbled out and I hurried out the door. I took out my disk, opening it and jumping on. As I flew up, I grabbed my bag with my power, and pulled it out an open window. I flew off, and I could hear the X-men shouting behind me.

I stopped in an alley, and slipped into my costume. I had to get back. My gut feeling was telling me something was wrong.

I soared through the skies, always listening for any signs of pursuit. As Dakota came into view, I felt my stomach drop. There was smoke leaking into the sky from somewhere in the city. I flew toward the source, the pit on my stomach growing all the while.

I arrived to see firefighters trying to put out a fire in _Adam's_ building.

"What happened?" I asked the men as I landed.

"We don't know!" one of them told me, "But there are still people trapped inside!"

"I got it," I told them. Before they could reply, I'd put on my yellow goggles and flown into the burning building. As I got the last person out, I landed and looked around.

"Why didn't Rubber-Band Man help you?" I asked the men and they shuffled nervously.

"Static..." a voice said from behind me. I turned and saw my sister Sharon. She had tears in her eyes. That could only mean...

"He's gone, isn't he?" I asked her. She nodded as the tears started to flow. I felt cold, I was too late.

"Static," I shook myself out of my thoughts to look my sister in the eye, "My little brother's missing too. He's been gone since yesterday and he hasn't called. Do you…. Do you know if he's alright?"

"He's fine," I said in reflex, "He's just fine, I promise."

Suddenly, a black jet shot out of the clouds and landed nearby. As I stared at my sister, I felt a hand on my shoulder jerk me back. I looked at Wolverine as he turned me to face him. When they saw my expression, they all stopped.

"What happened Kid?" Logan asked me, and I just shook my head.

"Static?" that was Kitty. I looked at her, and she frowned. "Static, what's wrong?"

I just looked at them. They stayed silent, and I finally found my voice.

"Rubber-Band Man..." I said. They stiffened and I continued, "He's gone. I was too late. I failed him too."

I saw Jean about to say something, but I cut her off.

"I should have been here," I said, "but I wasn't. Now he's gone. Just like Gear. And all the others." I slammed my fist against he nearest wall. "I'm a failure as a hero."

I felt a hand on my shoulder again, but this time it was Jean. She looked at me for a moment and towed me towards the jet. When we were inside, she sat me down in one of the seats. The others filed in and sat down, Jean giving Scott a glance and sitting next to me. Scott sat on my other side.

"Virgil," Jean said as the jet took off, "What happened isn't your fault. You did what you could."

"No, I didn't," I said, "I should have sent him to you. My powers stand a chance against Magneto. His... didn't."

"You're wrong," Scott said, "Magneto has a group that is loyal to him. One of them would have taken you down if Magneto himself couldn't." Scott placed his hand on my shoulder, "But now you have help. We'll get them all back, I promise. Right now though, we need to keep him away from you."

"What does he want?" I asked.

"We don't know," Jean said, "But we will find out. But until we do, we need you to stay at the institute."

I could feel the drop as the jet started its descent. I looked out the front to see a waterfall parting to reveal a hangar. As the jet landed, the Professor came out to meet us. I pushed past Jean and Scott and headed for the exit.

"Logan informed me of what has transpired," the Professor said as I walked off the plane, "I apologize for what has happened to your friend."

"Not your fault," I told him, my voice hollow, "Mine. My fault. I should have been there." I buried my face in my hands, "I should have left earlier, just gone home after finding you. I should have been there."

"Virgil, you cannot change what has happened," The Professor said calmly, "All you can do now is work with us to rescue your friends from Magneto."

"Yeah Kid," Logan's gruff voice came from behind me, "Don't worry. We'll get your friends back from Metalhead."

"But…" I started to protest but Scott cut me off.

"Yeah man, no worries," He said, slinging his arm around my shoulder, "But until we do, it probably best if you stay here."

"What about school?" I asked them, looking for anyway to return to Dakota to protect my family, "And my Pops?"

"I have already called your father and explained that you are have been chosen to participate in an exchange program from our school," the Professor explained, "Evan Daniels, whom you might know better as Spyke, will be taking your place at Dakota Union High an as the local hero."

"That takes care of that," Scott said, steering me inside, "Now let me show you around, I'll even show you where the Prof hides the cookies."

* * *

**I Live! I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I had writers block and other such complications. Here's chapter three. Please R&R!**


End file.
